Idependence Day in Storybrooke
by Googlekins
Summary: Just another 4th of July celebration in Storybrooke, Maine. entertainment provided by Mayor Regina Mills.


Independence Day in Storybrooke

By Googlekins

**A/N: Another written entirely on my phone. The little handy dandy gadget comes in handy when I have NOTHING to do at work. Lol. Anyway. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! **

"Could it BE any hotter!" Regina huffed out, fanning herself violently with her hand.

"I should never have showed you those FRIENDS dvd's." Emma rolled her eyes. "I swear you think you're Chandler sometimes."

Regina pursed her lips together and glared at Emma out of the corner of her eye. Both women were aggravated by the heat, and Regina happened to be wearing layers which only made her more of a grouch than normal.

"Would you give me some room?" Regina pushed Emma slightly away from her.

Emma gawked at her. "Pardon me, your highness.."

"Don't start with that, Ms. Swan."

"Jeez, Regina, what the fuck?"

Regina spun around, sending daggers at Emma with her stare.

"You KNOW I hate these things." Regina looked around and eyed the citizens around her with distaste.

Emma's expression softened, and she moved closer to Regina, grasping her pullover sweater with both hands.

Regina sighed.

"I know, I really do. But.. here's a thought." Emma yanked Regina's sweater back, pulling it off her shoulders and down her arms in one swift motion.

"Dress for the occasion, silly woman."

Regina tried to look upset, but an involuntary giggle escaped her.

Kissing Regina's cheek quickly before stepping back, Emma tossed the sweater into her bag and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Try and relax, and follow me!" Emma didn't wait for a reply as she led Regina to the center of the park where the stage was set up.

"Why is there a stage? There wasn't a stage last year." Regina was looking around, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"It was my idea," Emma explained. "I told Marco we would be needing one. He's really quite handy, ya know."

Regina stared blankly at Emma, urging her to elaborate further.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Karaoke," Emma mouthed, and smiled as Regina's eyes widened. Realization dawned Regina, at Emma's pleading expression.

"I'm not singing in front of these people." Regina shook her head slowly.

"C'mon!" Emma pleaded, sticking her lip out and giving Regina her best pouty face.

"Em, I did that one time, and I was drunk." Regina was whispering, "and I only did it cause you said you would put your clothes back on if I didn't try."

Emma smiled fondly at the memory.

"Your voice was so velvety and smooth! I don't know why you don't let people hear it."

Regina's resolve was dwindling, and she knew if Emma kept looking at her with those big green eyes, she'd end up giving in.

Emma clasped her hands together and whined, "Pleeeease, Gina?"

_Damn it_, Regina thought. "Ok. fine." _I'm such a sucker for that face._ Regina thought warmly.

Emma jumped excitedly. Regina smiled as she tried to stop the giddy outburst before Emma brought too much attention to herself.

"On one condition!" Regina countered.

"Name it!" Emma was going to give whatever reward Regina requested.

"Tonight," Regina invaded Emma's personal space, her lips almost touching Emma's ear as she spoke, "you wear the lacy little purple teddy I bought you last week." Regina smiled as she heard Emma audibly gulp, goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Your wish is my command," Emma turned her head, capturing Regina's lips in a quick, soft kiss before Regina pulled back, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to sing?" Regina asked, trying to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly sprung to life in her stomach.

"The National Anthem," Emma stated simply, confusion coloring her face as she watched Regina's drain of all its blood.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. I just...that note. I hate that note." Regina visibly cringed.

"What note?" Emma almost laughing out loud at the sight of the Mayor's obvious anxiety. _So cute._ Emma thought. Again, almost laughing at using the word 'cute' to describe Regina.

Regina looked at her as if she should know exactly what note she was referring to, realizing after a moment that Emma knew nothing of music theory.

"The note that goes with 'free' at the end of the song.."

Emma raised an eyebrow, causing Regina to laugh out loud, shaking her head.

"Nevermind, Em. I'll do it." Emma just grinned.

Regina waited patiently by the stage, counting down the minutes till she had to walk up on it and actually sing in front of all the people of her quaint little town. Emma ran up to her, carrying handfuls of sparklers, smiling that goofy smile Regina couldn't resist returning.

"What are you doing with those?" Regina pointed to the plethora of sparklers, amused

"They're for me and Henry! We're going to be your biggest cheering section!" Emma puffed out her chest proudly.

Regina just smiled and reached out, cupping Emma's cheek with her palm. Emma leaned into the touch and turned her head, kissing Regina's palm before leaning in and kissing her lips.

"Break a leg, Gina." She winked at Regina. "You're up!"

Regina watched as Emma bolted to the front of the stage where Henry was saving her a seat, front and center. Henry waved excitedly at her, and she waved back, trying to ignore her rising anxiety.

"You ready, Madam Mayor?" Ruby called from the mic.

Regina glared at her and gave a curt nod. _Who made Ruby M.C. anyway_? she wondered as she made her way slowly onto the stage.

Walking towards the mic, she looked out over the crowd. All of Storybrooke was definitely in attendance. Mary Margaret and Ashley were sitting just to the left of Emma and Henry. David was making his way towards them with his own stash of sparklers. Kathryn and Doctor Whale were in the back of the crowd. She spotted Sydney and Doctor Hopper as well.

_Ok Regina_, she thought, _you can do this_, mentally steeling her nerves as she heard the music start.

Emma and Henry were already lighting their sparklers as Emma caught her eye, smiling encouragingly. Regina nervously grinned and looked up above the crowd, focusing on a tree in the distance. Taking a deep breath, she began singing.

The hushed crowd watched In awe as Regina charmed their senses with her melodic voice. Halfway through, she glanced down at Henry. He was smiling fondly, and he waved his sparklers at her. Looking over at Emma, she couldn't help the smile tugging the corners of her mouth. Emma looked at her with confidence as she came closer and closer to the dreaded 'free' at the end of the song.

Emma raised her sparklers and let out a "WOOO" as Regina sang.

"O'er the laaaand of the FREEEE.." Regina nailed it with complete accuracy, and smiled triumphantly as all of Storybrooke cheered and hollered, "..and the hoomme ooof theeee braaaaave!"

Regina bowed her head as the crowd jumped to their feet, applauding her and hugging each other. Emma called her name, above all the noise, and Regina saw her blow her a kiss. She caught it in mid air, putting it in her pocket. Emma laughed and continued clapping, even with her hands full of lit sparklers. Henry ran up on stage and almost knocked her over with his attacking hug. Pulling him with her as she left the stage, Henry clung to her waist proudly.

"You ROCK, Mom!" he looked up at her. Blushing slightly, she ruffled his hair and glanced up as Emma approached lazily, adoration lighting her face.

"Ya know, Gina.. you really do!" Emma winked, as she pulled Regina into a warm hug.

"Thanks, Em," Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and held on tight.

"No," Emma leaned back just enough to look Regina In the eyes, "Thank you."

Regina smiled into Emma's lips as they pressed against her own.

Henry backed away slowly and ran off to find his friends, leaving Emma and Regina behind the stage, happily lost in each others arms

"Happy 4th of July!" Ruby yelled into the mic as fireworks exploded in the sky.

Emma and Regina didn't make any motion to watch the display. They were making their own fireworks.


End file.
